Settlement on the Prairie
Event: The Prairie Expedition Required: *5 *5 *5 *5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get 'Just in Case:' Prosper Bull: I am afraid that the poltergesit, having penetrated into the Prairie after us, can take to pieces of the entire diplomatic pouch from the stagecoach captured by the Indian. Will you be able to handle this problem? *Banish any poltergeist from the Settlement on the Prairie. Prosper Bull: One less thing to worry about. There is only the main problem left: to prevent a possible world war... 'Field Set' Melissa: The Indians can still change their mind and send the most adroit horsemen riding a mustang after the Professor. But you can stop them! *Get 3 Bridle of a Mustang from Floating Owl. *Get 3 Bit of a Mustang from Floating Owl. *Assemble the Field Set. Melissa: Floating Owl says that we have achieved our goal - the Indians have accepted the idea that they cannot make the Professor come back. The shaman forbids approaching the portal. Now we can take a breath! Eliminating the Threat Prosper Bull: The poltergeist is again playing the master inside the stagecoach. I do not know what attracts it there, but it should not reach the secret documents! *Banish any poltergeist from the Settlement on the Prairie. Prosper Bull: I hope you are not going to rest now? Time and tide wait for no man! Bellows can come back and close the portal on the Prairie. What will happen to our world then? The secret documents have already got in our time! We need to fix it! 'Fuel for a Fire' 'In Pursuit' Melissa: The poltergeist has taken away one of the documents, Prosper Bull is hunting for it! Do something, or all our efforts will be in vain! *Banish any poltergeist from the Settlement on the Prairie. Prosper Bull: Thank you for overpowering the poltergeist! It almost took the document which I had painstakingly obtained in the past and returned to the prairies. 'The Saving Flame' Prosper Bull: I am aware that your friend Floating Owl knows how to make a fire in any conditions. It was he who was setting fire to the stagecoach until Professor Bellows stopped it. Persuade the Indian to burn the secret documents immediately. *Get 3 Dry Bark from Floating Owl. *Get 3 Combustible Resin from Floating Owl. *Assemble the Fuel for a Fire. Prosper Bull: At last, today I will be able to fall asleep peacefully. The secret documents will no longer threaten the stability of the world; they turned into a fuel for a fire. And Professor Bellows seems to be safe now. Get the Reward! = See The Prairie for chest contents. = Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.